


Echoes

by ActuallyMarina



Category: Persona 3, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Surprise Kissing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMarina/pseuds/ActuallyMarina
Summary: Being forgotten is one thing. Pretending it doesn't bother you is another thing entirely.





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probably not even close to the first person to write this but that didn't stop me from doing it anyway

The projector reel clicked as it spun, bathing the theater in light. It hurt to look at, but Minako looked anyway. The room was empty, but it felt like she was standing in a white-hot spotlight. 

Her headphones cradled her ears, music turned up loud. Like someone  passionately  yelling out the pain that she couldn't express herself.

Maybe  she was too used to fitting in? Getting along with everyone?

Minato-kun was better at it. In this world, at least.

It was easier to stare into the light until her eyes stung, and listen to songs that made her head hurt. When her mind wandered from the pain, she could see the guarded confusion on Mitsuru's face all over again.

 

**" _I don't mean to sound rude, what with your rescuing us and all... but, who exactly are you?"_**

 

Exploring Tartarus meant encountering physical danger pretty often. She  was used  to burns and scrapes by now, but somehow, this was worse.

Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she finally allowed them to close. She let out a hollow laugh into the empty space.

"Haha... It's probably just a bad dream. I'll wake up soon."

The projector rolled to a stop, and the theater was dark again. The only light was now coming from beneath the closed doors at the entrance. Shadows moves  casually  past the other side of the doors without stopping.

It seemed like the Investigation Team and Phantom Thieves were having fun, as usual. She was almost certain that Joker saw her slip away, but he seemed to understand why.

It was such a relief to know that everybody was safe, but still.... Pretending that she didn't mind  being forgotten  was starting to hurt. Not knowing how much longer until she'd wake up wasn't helping.

The shelter she'd made from the others  suddenly  broke down as the heavy theater doors opened. This time, she wasn't expecting the light. Minako squinted toward the figure standing in the door, but they didn't seem surprised to see her. It was several long seconds before the recognized the silhouette.

"You lost or something?"

Her heart dropped  violently  into the pit of her stomach. Of course it was exactly the person she was most hoping to avoid.

This nightmare  really  knew how to poke her freshest wounds.

"Ah, sorry! I thought I heard someone in here, but I guess not." She forced a smile onto her face, pulling her headphones off and  covertly  wiping a few stray tears on her sleeve. "Let's get back to everyone, Shinjiro-senpai! It's no good to be sulking around by yourself."

'Sulking' was the perfect word for his familiar, but somewhat awkward frame. She almost didn't want to move closer and risk seeing more details.

Strange, he was stiffer than she remembered.

Minako strode up the aisle of cushioned red seats, stopping a healthy yard or so from him. It took everything she had to beam at him and gesture toward the now-closed doors. She hoped the display said 'after you'  loudly  enough to make him go away.

"Look who's talkin'. You've been runnin' off ever since our leader and Aigis turned up."

Her gaze faltered and her shoulders fell  slightly. Another manufactured laugh tumbled out of her mouth. It was so automatic that it made her stomach hurt.

What an embarrassing defense mechanism. She couldn't stop it from happening even if she wanted to.

"Hmm, you think so? I figured you'd want some space." She inched closer to the door. It wasn't exactly polite, but it would signal the end of this discussion. "It's not like you to stop watching the others for so long!"

This time, Shinjiro was the one to laugh. It lacked any actual humor, though.

"Yeah, well. I've been busy watchin' you instead."

They looked at each other for a moment. She wondered if he could see her as well as she could see him. How fast would his eyes adjust to the darkness? Would she ever come into focus for him?

"...It's fine if you don't trust me. I hope we can become friends again, even here." It was a shiny, silly way of thinking, but Minako meant it. "The way you're all close to Minato-kun makes me happy."

Shinjiro sighed, as if exhausted by her relentless attempts at positivity. Even that felt familiar.

"Jeez, are you a cheerleader or somethin'? He's a good kid, but we ain't that close. I only rejoined SEES a few weeks ago."

For some reason, her mind didn't know what to do with that information. Minako felt her blood pumping in her ears. His statement hung in the air. It should have been obvious before, but she came to a slow realization.

The Velvet Room attendants explained they came from different times and worlds. 2009, 2011, and 201X... Was it more specific than that?

She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Senpai, is it October?"

He didn't seem to understand why she was asking, but gave a quick nod.

"Yeah, I s'pose so. Does it matter?"

Minako bit the inside of her cheek. She had to ball up her hands into fists to urge away the unpleasant anxiety vibrating through them.

"Do you get along well with Ken-kun?"

It was  rapidly  turning into an interrogation, even though she didn't want the answers. He shuffled  uncomfortably, but continued speaking.

"Not exactly. Pretty sure he hates my guts, but that's alright."

Maybe Shinjiro _was_ more withdrawn than she remembered him. When he spoke  openly, self-loathing and resignation poured out of him.

 

**Does it matter that it's October? I won't be around soon anyway.**

 

**Pretty sure he hates my guts, but that's alright. I deserve it for what I did to him.**

 

"Did you find your watch yet?"

For the first time, he looked annoyed with her. She knew more about him than most people, which was too much.

"What the hell..? Where'd you even hear about that?"

Her head felt so full of water that she'd drown. Whatever compelled her to pursue this line of questioning died in her chest. She turned from him and went straight for the doors.

She couldn't talk to him anymore.

When she pushed it open, only a sliver of light had poured through the crack before it shut again. Shinjiro's hand had grasped the handle and pulled it back.

"Hey, I asked you a question."

Minako stared forward,  visually  tracing the stained woodgrain shapes of the door. They blurred together as tears stung her eyes. She tried to open the door once more, but he kept holding it shut.

"...Theo said we shouldn't talk about this stuff. We should go."

"Bullshit. Why d'you know so much about me?"

She gripped his arm with both hands, trying to pry him off the door. He wouldn't budge.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. I don't want to fight, senpai."

His free hand tugged at her shoulder so they were facing each other again. Her back was against the door. They were close enough that she forced herself to look at his shoes. He was so warm.

"...Why have I heard this song before?"

Minako almost didn't notice the music still blaring from her headphones. Their new proximity must have been enough for him to hear it too. It almost drowned out his  slightly  labored breathing.

He was always short of breath from taking those pills.

"Look at me."

She almost argued, but it was becoming too much effort. Minako met his gaze, which was  unexpectedly gentle. The corners of his mouth turned down, as though he was wracking his brain for something important.

As silly as it was, she wanted to believe it was her.

"Shinji." Her soft voice brought focus to his expression. No recognition, but an intensity that made her decide to try something very stupid. "...Don't get mad, okay?"

Her hands gripped his shoulders. She pushed up onto her tiptoes and  softly  pressed her lips to his. The confusion had made his body rigid, but he didn't stop her.

When Minako pulled away, she didn't want to open her eyes. It was easier to pretend she was back in his room, the only other time they'd been so close.

"...You're a strange girl. I dunno why I'm lettin' you push me around." He was quiet and contemplative. His body language and expression both softened.

He didn't seem mad.

"It's  just  how we are, where I'm from," she replied. The emotion had finally boiled over, and a few stray tears fell down her face. She smiled, and it felt real this time. "You complain, but you always let me win. I'm used to it, I guess."

Shinjiro let out a low chuckle. He leaned in a little closer and  carefully  brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"C'mon, don't cry. You'll see him again soon, and I got your back 'til then." He finally stepped back, letting her go. With an awkward roll of his shoulder, he continued. "We can, uh... be friends.  All of  us, like you said."

Minako's smile grew, pushing a few more tears from her eyes. She was wrong before. This Shinjiro wasn't completely different. He was slow to open up, standoffish, and blunt. It was like that at first in her world too, and his change was gradual.

Here, she was an echo of a memory. He was being kind and considerate to her because that's who he was.

But, when she returned to her world, it would be December. The only way she'd see her Shinjiro was in a hospital, a faint beep signaling his barely-there heartbeat. After weeks of treatment, the doctors still couldn't say how long he'd be that way.

"You're right. I hope we all have fun together while we have this chance."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm playing pq2 and this fell out of my head. sorry! (i'm also not even done with the 3rd dungeon so who knows if this ends up being wildly out of place haha)
> 
> on the bright side, i swear i finally JUST finished my outline for XXII: Moon. That and Star will continue to be updated, I promise!


End file.
